Aracuan Bird
The Aracuan Bird is a wacky South American bird of undetermined type from The Three Caballeros and Melody Time. He later appeared in a few Donald Duck cartoons in which he drove Donald crazy. He was voiced by Pinto Colvig in the original films, and later by Frank Welker in House of Mouse. Characteristics Background The Aracuan Bird is an odd species of tropical bird (even described in the film Donald was watching that first revealed it to him as "one of the most eccentic birds ever seen") that got it's name from a song that it sings. It has the ability to do the impossible (this includes, but is not limited to, simple cartoon antics like reaching out of a film reel image to shake someone's hand). It is said to be "seen everywhere", most notably South America. Design Aracuan Bird is a pink bird with red hair, yellow beak and red tail feathers, white shirt with blue stripes (first appeared while wearing a yellow-and-green striped bathing-suit while swimming), orange legs. Appearances The Three Caballeros His first appearance, the Aracuan is introduced in the "Aves Raras" film Donald receives in his birthday gifts. His clownish nature continues throughout the sequence after his introduction and later on when Donald and Jose are traveling to Bahia on a train, he draws many tracks for the different train carts to follow with a piece of chalk. Melody Time Appearing in the "Blame it on the Samba" sequence, the Aracuan helps cure Donald and Jose of the blues with some music. Clown Of The Jungle While traveling through the jungle to photograph rare birds, Donald runs afoul of the Aracuan, who keeps thwarting his attempts to photograph him and other birds. Mickey Mouse Works In the cartoon "Bird Brained Donald", Donald and Daisy take a trip to the zoo where Donald encounters the Aracuan Bird and spends the day trying to take a picture of it for Daisy. In the end, Donald fails. House of Mouse The Aracuan has a starring role in the episode "Donald and the Aracuan Bird", in which Mickey invites the bird to the club to preform. Donald (thinking of his past history with the Aracuan) is skeptical about the entire thing. Donald then tries to get rid of the bird and during its performance tries to dart him. Instead, Donald accidentally darts everyone in the club except the Aracuan (and Princess Aurora, ironically). As the show ends the Aracuan begins to make his way home, sad that he has to leave, until Mickey offers him to stay at the club with them. During the episode, the Aracuan disguises himself as Jafar, Goofy, Donald and Mickey. The Aracuan also makes an appearance in the episode "Ask Von Drake" during the Ludwig Von Drake song. Mickey's Soundsational Parade In the parade in Disneyland, The Aracuan Bird can be seen apart of Donald's Fiesta Fantastico unit as apart of the decor. Trivia * Warren Spector, director of Epic Mickey, has stated the Aracaun is one of his favorite Disney characters. * In the music video for the Parachute Express song "Dr. Looney's Remedy", when the musical group seemed to had danced themselves into delusions of several classic Disney Movies in a jungle collauge, the Aracuan seems to be the personification of the son's title character, as fitting to this bird's cloudcuckoolander personality. * The Plains chachalaca is indeed an actual bird, but the Aracuan does not resemble that species at all. Gallery es:El Pájaro Aracuan Category:Disney characters Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Magic Users Category:The Three Caballeros characters Category:Melody Time characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Hispanic characters Category:Donald Duck's Enemy Animals Category:Mischievous characters Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade